the date the sesshumaru fanfic
by HFaith
Summary: well... um... actually, even i don't get to narrate. you just get to date sesshy-kun under kag-chan's guard. and to my first readers, yes, i do have a plot.
1. Default Chapter

THE DATE THE SESSHUMARU FANFIC by Faith  
  
hey all! i got inspired by other fanfics and i hope people will want to date sesshy-kun.   
  
kagome's already posted a big poster of sesshy-kun and it reads...  
  
"to all who think this guy is hot, cute, sexy or in anyway attractive, please call kagome.   
  
you can have a date with him. his name's Sesshumaru. here are the rules:  
  
1. tell your name.  
  
2.you only get to date sesshumaru. no one else!  
  
3. whatever sesshumaru might think in your dates or do in your dates, that's just part of my plot.  
  
don't kill me over it.   
  
4. don't think you can predict who sesshy-kun will pick 'coz.... heh! his pick'll be unpredictable!  
  
5. tell me where you want your date.  
  
6. give me your attitudes. TRULY! all negatives and positives! no lying!  
  
7. beware and be early! i'll only pick 4 girls! if their personality fits my plot.  
  
and that's all! thank you!"  
  
yup. i just read it too. i don't know if i should enter.... hm........ehehehehehhe....... 


	2. sengokuhentai?

chapter 1: Sengoku.... Hentai?  
  
sengoku jidai  
  
sess: (flies into the clearing)  
  
inu: (comes to see him) about time  
  
sess: i do not care  
  
inu:feh!  
  
sango: i still can't believe it! sesshumaru agreed to this?!  
  
miroku: it was lady kagome's great mind and persuation that lead him here.  
  
sango: how?  
  
shippou: kagome told him he could hold tetsusaiga for one whole minute if he agreed and   
  
signed a contract  
  
sango: and inu-yasha?  
  
kag: i sat him! (pops out of nowhere . climbs out of the well)  
  
inu: feh!  
  
SLAP!  
  
sango: HENTAI!!!!!  
  
miroku: ehhhhhh....... (swirly eyes)  
  
'don't you ever learn, miroku?'  
  
miroku: who are you?  
  
Aki: i'm Aki. a classmate of kagome-san's. and i'm actually a yokai in disguise. only kagome-san knows  
  
Malia: hi! my name's Malia. i'm kagome's 3rd cousin.  
  
Remi: hi, Remi's my name. and i'm in this game. i met kagome in the Y.M.C.A. we were  
  
competitors in the same contests.  
  
Akina:hi. i'm Akina Suito. i'm the leader of the glee club!  
  
girls:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (SLAP, BANG, BOOM, PAK)   
  
HENTAIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
  
miroku: ehhhhhhhh.... (swirly HEAD)  
  
Remi: anyway, where's sesshuma------- (sees sess) AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! SESSHUMARU-  
  
SAMAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! (pounces)  
  
girls: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! SESSHUMARU-SAMA!!!!! (fights over him)  
  
sess: (doubles over) stupid, strange human females....  
  
kag: (sighs) this's gonna be a long day....  
  
~**-------~**------~**------  
  
heya! well that's my first chaps. there'll be more! and i'm really sorry for the others whom  
  
i didn't pick. i could only pick 4 who go well with this story. not much possessiveness are  
  
allowed. but when you're a possessive freak, sorry, you're not allowed. i'm not talkin' bout  
  
no one here! i'm just explainin'. no hard feelings! 


	3. Malia and Sesshumaru

chapter 2: Malia and Sesshumaru  
  
kag: okay, let's get organized here people! i want a nice, clean and totally non-chaotic dating game!  
  
girls: ( all around sess, hugging him) okay!!!  
  
kag: um... (sweatdops) good. here's the schedule!  
  
Malia's gonna have the first day.  
  
Malia: oh, yeah! who's your mama! yeah! wooh!!!  
  
girls: keh!  
  
kag: let's get on with this.  
  
Aki's the 2nd date.  
  
Aki: ooh, yeay!  
  
Remi's gonna be the 3rd.  
  
Remi: cooly!!!  
  
and last but not least, Akina.  
  
Akina: well, that's okay with me! if sesshumaru-sama really wants to date THEM. (sarcastic)  
  
Remi: beh! you're just jealous 'coz you got to date him last!  
  
Akina: SAYS WHO?!!!!  
  
Remi: says me!  
  
Akina: WHY YOU LITTLE!!!! ( takes out a giant malette from behind her and gets ready for hitting)  
  
kag: (panics!!!!) come on, girls no fighting!  
  
girls: okay....  
  
kag: anywho, go to your date you guys!  
  
Malia: oh, great! thanks kago! let's go sesshumaru-sama!  
  
sesshumaru: (rowls his eyes)   
  
Malia: (still smiling while skipping around like a crazy woman while pulling sesshumaru by the hand)  
  
-#####----####----####----####----  
  
sess: so this is where human's go for a 'date'?  
  
Malia: well, sometimes. why, don't you like the park?  
  
sess: it stinks of human.  
  
Malia: uh...duh! you're in the time period where humans are dominant now!  
  
sess: you DARE talk to me like that?!  
  
Malia: oh, sorry. my bad. i don't want to fight with you, sesshumaru-sama.   
  
sess: you are forgiven.  
  
(silence)  
  
Malia: so, what dya' wanna do?  
  
sess: ...........  
  
Malia: i know! how 'bout we get some ice-cream?!  
  
sess: (raises eyebrow) i-scream?  
  
Malia: no, ice-cream!  
  
sess: eye's-cream? is there such a thing?  
  
Malia: no! (gritts teeth) it's... ICE-CREAM!!!  
  
sess: oh, eye-scream.  
  
Malia: NOOOOO!!!!! here let me show you. (looks for an ice-cream truck and finds one) hey ice-cream man!  
  
ice-cream man: may i help you?  
  
Malia: yeah, give me a... well... um... hm... which one is better? vanilla? or chocolate?  
  
sess: what is the difference?  
  
Malia: well, the difference is, vanilla is the flavor that leaves you with a content feeling. while chocolate gives you a   
  
feeling of wanting more. so it's hard to choose. what would you choose, sesshumaru-sama?  
  
sess: neither. i do not eat cream for the eyes.  
  
Malia: sesshumaru-sama, one day you'll have a dillema on choosing and you'll have to pick. and picking the path to your  
  
dillema is like picking which flavor to eat. and i repeat, IT'S NOT EYE'S-CREAM!!!!!  
  
-####----####----####----####----  
  
back with the others:  
  
kag: hey, sango have you seen inu-yasha?  
  
sango: yeah, i think he went for a walk in the forest.  
  
kag: oh, thanks.  
  
Aki: hey, wher're you going, kag?  
  
kag: oh, i'm just gonna go look for inu-yasha.  
  
Remi: do you want us to come with?  
  
kag: oh, no thanks, girls. i think i'll go alone.  
  
Aki: sure?  
  
kag: yep.  
  
Aki: okay.  
  
kag: (walks away)  
  
moments later:  
  
SESS'S POINT OF VIEW-----  
  
that was that! it was evening already and the date was over. i found this Malia girl very amusing with her little outburst  
  
then suddenly cheering up. it reminded me of someone... but who?  
  
it was at that moment, when i was walking to my hut, that i heard sobbing and i smelt a lot of salt-water, but not the ocean.  
  
but tears....  
  
i don't know why but i followed the soft sounds of sobbing and it led me to the thick forest. and there i saw... her...  
  
she was sitting on the ground. looking broken and in tears. i couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for her and curious at   
  
the same time.  
  
her left hand covered half of her teary face and the other arm supported her sitting position. her head was downcast as some  
  
stray locks of it escaped and cascaded down from her trembling shoulders. and as the night's light shined down on her......  
  
kami, she was so beautiful.... and i stayed like that for a while, admiring her from afar... admiring the beauty called..  
  
kagome.....  
  
-####---####---####---####---  
  
well that's it for the 1st chaps. and don't even TRY to predict the outcome just from this little scene of fluff!   
  
you won't know what's coming next! 


	4. new commer and aki's date

chapter 3: new commer and aki's date  
  
hi! i have a note! i'm so sorry to Rem! i fogot that i should put your designated names. you know, 'coz i just got this habit  
  
of making nicknames for everyone i know. and i wrote Remi for you. so sorry! now, i'll use your real name. sorry again!  
  
the morning, still sengoku jidai:  
  
Aki: ohaiyo gozaimasu, minna-san! oh? where's kagome?  
  
Rem: kagome?  
  
Malia: kago?!  
  
Akina: kagome-san?!  
  
shippou: KAGOME!!!!  
  
sango: kagome! dokoto?! (where are you)  
  
miroku: kagome-sama! where are you?  
  
sess: what is all this noise about?  
  
shippou: kagome is missing!!!!! (crying)  
  
sess: i will assist you.  
  
everyone but sess:0.0 (jaws are glued to the ground)  
  
inu: feh, she's probably somewhere waltsin' around!  
  
'SIT!'  
  
'thump' (note people, he was up on the tree... WAS)  
  
kag: (pops out from the well) ohaiyo, minna-san!  
  
sess: 'now she's all cheery? when last night i saw her crying her heart out?'  
  
kag: sorry, i made you guys worry. i just had a late commer.  
  
sango: a late commer?  
  
faith: ohaiyo, minna-san!, (pops up from the well) /wow, deijavu/  
  
shippou: who are you?  
  
faith: i'm Faith! and i'm here for the free tour!  
  
Rem: free tour?  
  
faith: Hai! (smiles) i'm so glad to meet you all.  
  
Rem: hi. i'm Rem.  
  
Akina: hi. Akina.  
  
Aki: hiya! Aki's my name.  
  
Malia: Malia's mine. nice to meet you too!  
  
faith: ohaiyo, shippou-chan, sango-chan, you don't mind do you?  
  
sango: no not at all.  
  
faith: ohaiyo, inu-chan!  
  
inu: (blush) i-inu-chan?! where the f--  
  
kag: SIT!  
  
faith: kag-chan, what was inu-chan just about to say?  
  
kag: uh, nothing! nothing at all!  
  
sess: i do not see why you stress to keep her from hearing a single bad word.  
  
kag: sesshumaru, her mind's too innocent to become rotten with inu-yasha's bad mouth! and so are the readers'!  
  
sess: i could care less.  
  
faith: hey! that's what i say to my brother when he shows me something stupid like a stupid gameboy!   
  
Aki: um... guys... aren't you eating up all my tme with sesshumaru-sama?  
  
kag: oh-oh yeah! sorry, you guys can go now!  
  
Aki: thanks! come on, sesshumaru-sama, we're gonna have a great time!  
  
sess: (sighs) another ningen.  
  
-####----####----####----####----  
  
sesshumaru: what kind of a date is this?  
  
Aki: it's a picnick date!  
  
sesshumaru: a pick-nick date? why would you want to pick a nick. /hey that rhymed!/  
  
Aki: no, sesshumaru-sama, we eat here. on the grassy feild. alone. together. (crawls seductively to sess)  
  
sess: (moves away just when she was close enough to kiss him) ningens...  
  
Aki: (falls on the grass anime' style) ehhh. sorry, got carried away.  
  
'Aki? is that you?'   
  
Aki:(turns around to see a very happy looking Moose) / you know, ranma? the duck?/ moose?  
  
Moose: oh, Aki, i missed you so much! (runs to give her a hug and maybe a little kiss)  
  
Aki: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
sess: (grabs Aki's hand and pulls her away from Moose)  
  
Moose: (kissing a tree 5 feet away from them) i love you so much!   
  
Aki: Ba-ka! (idiot)  
  
sess: (still holding Aki close and looking at the Baka Moose)  
  
Aki: (looks at their position) AA!!!! IYA, sesshumaru-sama, i didn't know you had it in you to make the first move!  
  
sess: (shoves her off)   
  
Aki: i was only kiddin'!   
  
(silence except for Moose's smooching with the tree)  
  
Aki: (get's ticked off) URUSANE!!!!! ( casts a wind tornado towards Moose)  
  
Moose: eeeehhhh... (flying in the air)  
  
Aki: Baka!  
  
(silence)  
  
-####----####----####----####----  
  
back at sengoku:  
  
faith: girls, is it me, or am i getting bored?  
  
Akina: nope, it's boring.  
  
Rem: what can we do to pass the time?  
  
Malia: i don't know...  
  
faith: how 'bout we play Trick or Treat?  
  
kag: what's that?  
  
faith: it's a mixture of spin the bottle, truth or dare and hehehhehe, STRIP POKER!!!!  
  
Malia: um.... sounds fun?  
  
Faith: yeay! let the games begin! oh, first we spin the bottle. whoever the bottle points to must take off a peice of something  
  
in your clothes. no taking off of clothes people! that's a bad thing.  
  
Akina: so we only take off accessories?  
  
Faih: yup. then, whoever gets pointed by the bottle but doesn't have anymore accessories to take off, we'll ask if they want  
  
Truth.... or Dare!  
  
Akina: sure!  
  
kag: i'll start!  
  
-####----####----####----#####----  
  
Aki: sesshumaru-sama?  
  
sess:.....  
  
Aki: why don't you speak to me a little?!   
  
sess: i do not like noises. i do not like to talk.  
  
Aki: listen, i know you don't like me that much. but atleast treat me as a friend!  
  
sess: you are incorrect.  
  
Aki: w-what?  
  
sess: i already consider you as a 'friend'. but nothing more. nothing less. and i do 'like' you.  
  
Aki: y-you do?  
  
sess: must i always repeat myself for you pitiful humans?  
  
Aki: (smiles sweetly and shakes her head no) iie. you don't. it's just nice to hear it.  
  
sess: (nods and looks at the moon's reflection on the lake)  
  
Aki: arigatou, sesshumaru-sama (leans on her arms on the grass and watches the moon and the skies)  
  
sess:( looks at Aki's smiling face beside him) you're welcome.  
  
-####----####----####----####----  
  
that night: the date was done and sesshumaru felt like walking  
  
he was walking silently down the wide lane of huts when he heard a rustling sound from his right. he turned to see a shorts  
  
wearing, babyblue tanktop with a yellowish colored jacket wearing faith.  
  
faith saw him and smiled sweetly.  
  
faith: kobanwa, sesshy-kun.  
  
sess: (raises eyebrow) sesshy-kun?  
  
faith: oh, sorry, didn't mean to offend you or anything. i just thought that sesshy-kun was a cute name for you.  
  
sess: fluffy-sama.  
  
faith: eh?  
  
sess: Rin calls me fluffy-sama.  
  
faith: so does that mean i can call you fluffy-sama?  
  
sess: hell no!  
  
she giggled. it was like music to his ears.  
  
faith: would you like to accompany me in my walk?  
  
sess: at night?  
  
faith: well, yeah. i couldn't sleep so, i decided to-  
  
before she could say more sesshumaru already grabbed her hand and lead her away. faith was blushing a little. afterall, she  
  
was holding hands with the Taiyokai of the West. 


	5. Rem and Sesshumaru

chapter 4: Rem and Sesshumaru  
  
Rem: (Super HYPER!!!!!) AAAAAA!!!!! IT'S MY DAY!!!! IT'S MY DATE!!!! IT'S MY TURN!!!!! SESHUMARU-SAMA IS  
  
MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Faith:(covering her ears) GET A GRIP, GIRL!  
  
Malia: (ears are bleeding)  
  
Aki: oh, my kami! she's bleeding! somebody help!  
  
Akina: come on! let's go to Kaede-san's! it's much more QUIET there!  
  
Rem: SESSHUMARU-SAMA IS MINE TODAY!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
kag: (fainted) eeeehhhhhh.....  
  
Faith: my ears, my ears, my poor ears........  
  
inu: (pops out of nowhere) URUSANE!!!!!!!  
  
Rem: (shuts up) inu-yasha?  
  
(silence)  
  
Rem: (looks inu-yasha in the eyes)  
  
inu: (looks back uncomfortably)  
  
Rem: YOU'RE NOT SESSHUMARU-SAMA!!!!!!!!! I WANT MY SESSHUMARU-  
  
SAMA HERE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
sess: (comes to the rescue) shut up, woman!  
  
Rem: ah, sesshumaru-sama! (says it like when shampoo says wo aini) (hugs him)  
  
sess: get away from me, human!  
  
Rem: i love you!  
  
sess: get off!  
  
Rem: i'm so happy you love me too.  
  
sess: what?  
  
Rem: (cuddles)  
  
Akina: (comes into the hut)   
  
(silence)  
  
Akina: (takes out a giant mallet from behind her) YOU LITTLE B  
  
Faith: AAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
everyone: (looks at her)  
  
inu: what?  
  
Faith: s-she was...ab-about to say it!  
  
inu: what? bi  
  
Faith: AAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
kag: Inu-yasha stop it!  
  
inu: what? i was just gonna say bit  
  
Faith: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
sess:(puts a hand on her mouth)  
  
Faith: (looks up at him)  
  
sess: you human women are too noisy.  
  
Faith:(blushes) sorry....  
  
(silence)  
  
kag: anyway, go to your date you guys.  
  
Rem:HAI!!!!!  
  
sess: (sighs) another human wen  
  
Faith: AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
everyone in the hut: (sweatdrops) WOULD EVERYONE JUST STOP SAYING BAD WORDS?!!!!!!!  
  
/NOTE: you know, i really DO do that. i'm a weirdo. what can i do?/  
  
-####----####----####----####----  
  
at her date:  
  
Rem: so wanna tell me somethin' bout yourself?  
  
Sess: no.  
  
Rem: (pouts) oh, come on! don't be so... so... Sesshumaru-like!  
  
sess: (raises eyebrow)  
  
Rem: okay, i know, bad comment. very useless. makes no sense whatsoever. anywho, we're here! K.F.C.!!!!  
  
sess:(enters) you really like eating in such a place?  
  
Rem: yes. now, what do ya' want to eat?  
  
sess: anything not poisonous.  
  
Rem: fine. (shrugs) lets see, um... i want 6 muffins and um... chicken and rice and ....(orders more and more food) mmm...  
  
what else?  
  
sess: do you actually think i will eat your food?  
  
Rem: oh, you didn't tell me you wanted to eat too!  
  
sess: can you really digest all of those?  
  
Rem: ooh,yeah!  
  
sess: and yet you stay slim? (looks her over)  
  
Rem: (blush) well... i---i manage....  
  
waitress: you may take a seat now....  
  
Rem: oh um... yeah, thanks. (sits)  
  
(silence)  
  
Rem: um... you can go now. (looks at the waitress)  
  
Waitress: (staring) (drooling) (at sess)  
  
Rem: (glares at her) grrrrrr......  
  
sess: *ahem* you are disturbing us. you may leave now.  
  
Waitress: um.. a yeah, sure, sorry. (leaves)  
  
Rem: '*ahem* you are disturbing us? you may go now?'(mockingly)  
  
sess: do not mock me.  
  
Rem: and why not? you actually said, 'you are disturbing us' (in a big man voice)  
  
sess:stop it...  
  
Rem: oh, come on! have a sense of humor or something. you can't always be the great Taiyokai of the west.  
  
sess: what?  
  
Rem: Sesshumaru-sama.... you are not only the great Taiyokai of the west... you are also sesshumaru.... and you have many  
  
other roles in your life than just the great Taiyokai of the west....  
  
sess: like what? (mockingly)  
  
Rem: like being a big half-brother to inu-yasha! like being a 'father' to Rin! and like being an idol to that toad, 'jaken'!  
  
(silence)  
  
Rem: um..... sorry, i didn't mean to have an outburst on you like that....  
  
sess: no.  
  
Rem: huh?  
  
sess: i found your outburst very educational...  
  
Rem: oh, um well um... thanks....  
  
Waitress: hello! her're your food! (cheerily) (too cheerily)  
  
Rem: (glares at the intruding waitress)  
  
Waitress: (serves food to Rem) (then to sess) um... here's your food sir.  
  
sess: (nods)  
  
Waitress: woiuld you like anything else, sir? a massage maybe?  
  
Rem: i think he doesn't need anything else! (grits teeth)  
  
sess: you may go now.   
  
Rem: (sticks tongue out to the sad leaving waitress)beh! now let's get back to talking.  
  
sess: (sighs)  
  
Rem: (starts yapping non-stop like a machine gun!)  
  
sess: 'what diety did i anger to deserve such a fate?' (flexes claws)  
  
Rem: (still yapping)  
  
sess: (ready to slice and dice!!!)  
  
kag: (with one of the waitresses spying on them) (sees sess's irritation and pops out of nowhere infront of them)  
  
Rem: kagome!  
  
kag: um.. hi guys! Rem, i think your date is over now.  
  
Rem: oh... (flatly) okay....  
  
kag: come on, let's go.  
  
sess: (silently thanking the gods) (and also kagome)  
  
-####----####----####----####----  
  
that night...  
  
sesshy-kun?  
  
sess: hai?  
  
faith: you waited for me to come out and walk, didn't you...  
  
sess: hai.  
  
faith: why?  
  
sess: .............................  
  
faith: sesshy-kun?  
  
sess: hai?  
  
faith: i really like it when i talk to you.  
  
sess: nande?  
  
faith: 'coz.... you're nice....  
  
sess: nice?! this Sesshumaru is not nice.  
  
Faith: (giggles) sure you aren't  
  
sess: you are mocking me?  
  
faith: mmmmaybe... (runs with a smile thinking he'd run after her)  
  
sess: 'that's the second time a human girl mocked me.... and why am i not minding it?'  
  
faith: catch me if you CAN!!!! (still running)  
  
sess: 'okay, that's it! she is going to get a what they call 'major tickling'!' (runs with yokai speed)  
  
faith: AAAHH!!!! SESSHY-KUN IS MAD AND FAITH-CHAN IS GONNA GET IT!!!! (runs!)  
  
-####----####----####----####---- 


	6. Akina and Sesshumaru and Hot Springs Hen...

chapter 5: Akina and Sesshumaru and hotsprings hentai  
  
Akina:......(walks into the hut)  
  
kag: hey, what's wrong, akina?  
  
faith: yeah, you look less energetic than usual.  
  
Rem: you look a lot paler.  
  
Malia: hey, you should be happy, you get sesshumaru-sama today.  
  
Akina: hm.....  
  
Aki: okay, now i know there's something wrong with her.  
  
kag: but what? (touches Akina's forehead) *gasp* she has a fever!  
  
girls: what?! really?!   
  
faith: oh, no! you won't be able to go on a date wth sesshy-kun!  
  
girls: SESSHY-KUN?!  
  
faith: *blink* eh? *blink*  
  
Aki: WHY DID YOU JUST CALL HIM SESSHY-KUN?!!  
  
Malia: WHAT ARE YOU TO HIM?!  
  
Rem: YOU MUST BE HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM!  
  
Akina: WHY YOU LITTLE!!!! (BRINGS OUT MALLET)/you know, the big one!/  
  
Faith: WAIT! FAITH, NO, RELATIONSHIP, SESSHUMARU! JUST, FRIENDS! (sheilds her eyes with hands)  
  
silence.....  
  
faith: (peeks)  
  
Akina: (in a hitting stance looking drowsy) oh, okay. (faints)(throws mallet upwards)  
  
sess: (catches Akina with yokai speed) what happened? (in a statement voice)  
  
kag: she's sick. she can't go to the date!  
  
sess: i see... (looks at Akina)(takes her bridal style to her hut)  
  
kag: w-wait! (goes after him)  
  
miroku: hello, my ladies. (walks in)   
  
mallet: (hits him on the head as it lands)(makes a boink sound)  
  
miroku: (sees dancing stars) /and i'm not talking about stacy orico/  
  
girls: *giggles* stupid hentais....  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
kag: so, whatcha gonna do now?  
  
sess: ........  
  
kag: feh! nice talking.  
  
Akina: *cough,cough* sesshumaru-sama.... you don't need to stay here... you can spend more time with the others. (smiles)  
  
sess:......  
  
kag: (sighs) i'm gonna go check on the others....  
  
sess:......  
  
kag:( walks out)  
  
Akina: sesshumaru-sama, you really don't need to stay here. /she's laying on the futon, k?/  
  
sess: i want to. /he's sitting beside her futon in indian sit/  
  
Akina: (blushes)  
  
sess: (touches her forehead) your fever seems to be getting worse.  
  
Akina: oh, no, i don't think that's my fever. *cough, cough-cough,cough*  
  
sess: sleep. you need rest.  
  
Akina: hai....  
  
sess: you humans are so weak. (leans on the wall)  
  
Akina: (closes her eyes and smiles) hai....  
  
kag: (at the window leaning on her elbows) aawwww.... that's so sweet!  
  
sess: (doesn't open his eyes and closes the window on her face!)  
  
kag: (MAD! AS IN M.A.D.!!!!!) THAT WAS SO MEAN, SESSHUMARU! SO MEAN!!!!!  
  
sess: (yells through the window covers) i could care less!  
  
kag: *GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!* (opens window angrily and sticks tongue out to him) BEH, JERK! (slams window shut!)  
  
sess: jerk eh? (smirks) /omg, omg, omg!/  
  
Akina: (turns so that her back faced him).....*she saw that smirk.....she envied kagome....*  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Akina: (wakes up) hnnn....  
  
sess: i see you are awake.  
  
Akina: (looks at him by turning head) hai... i slept.  
  
sess: shortly, i believe.  
  
Akina: hai... it's my headache... (sits up) itei...  
  
sess: (offers a glass of water) drink this.  
  
Akina: okay.... (drinks)   
  
sess: (puts his hands on his lap)  
  
Akina: (finishes drinking the glass) (eyes widen and looks at the glass strangely) wh-what's in this?!  
  
sess: it's a special medicine made for yokai lords. it heals any sickness that may be known and unknown. it is taken from the  
  
spring of life.  
  
Akina: *in awe* oh...  
  
sess: i trust that you feel better.  
  
Akina: hai... the headache's gone. arigato.  
  
sess: (nods)  
  
Akina: (puts hands between her laps and looks down)  
  
sess: what is the matter?  
  
Akina: well, i guess, because of me, you stayed here and didn't get to have fun with the others... gomen...  
  
sess: until you get well, i will stay here. i promise.  
  
Akina: oh, no, sesshumaru-sama, you really don't have t-  
  
sess: (puts finger on her lips) rest more. and then we will go on our date.  
  
Akina: (eyes wide and tears start to brim in her eyes) arigato...sesshumaru-sama.....(smiles)  
  
sess: why must you thank me?  
  
Akina: because... even though i am sick... you are here with me..... and taking care of me, to say the least. and you still want to  
  
countinue our date.  
  
sess: (nods) alright... now, rest...  
  
Akina: hai (nods head a little and lays back onto the bed)  
  
sess: (smiles) /omg!ohmg!omg!/ *she reminded him of rin* 'ever so obedient'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
faith: hey, kag, wanna go to the springs?  
  
kag: sure!  
  
sango: hey, can i come?  
  
faith: why not!  
  
girls: (walks to the spring)  
  
inu: oi! where're you girls going?  
  
kag: what do you care?  
  
inu: why you little we-  
  
faith: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
inu: ow! my ears! dam-  
  
faith: AAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
kag: sit!  
  
thump!  
  
sango: inu-yasha, just let us go!  
  
inu: no! i'm not going 'till you tell me where you're all going!  
  
Faith: we're going to a hot spring, k?!  
  
inu: fine! i'll guard-  
  
kag: sit!  
  
thump!  
  
inu: ow! whatcha do that for?!  
  
faith: inu-chan no boys allowed.  
  
inu: (blushes) 'inu-chan?!' w-wait! i won't let you-  
  
kag: sit....  
  
boink!  
  
Inu: 'hey! it isn't that harsh anymore... wha?  
  
kag: please, inu.... let us go... without you watchin' out for us. (her eyes are covered by her bangs)  
  
inu: (doesn't get out of the dirt signaling his defeat.)  
  
kag: arigatou.... (walks away)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Hot Springs:  
  
Faith: kag-chan?  
  
kag: hai?  
  
faith: i saw that.  
  
kag: saw what?  
  
faith: those tears... the ones you wanted to shed so much...  
  
sango: what?! kagome, were you crying?! what did that hanyou do?!  
  
kag: sango, no i'm okay.  
  
faith: no, you're not. Sango-chan, did you know that the first night that the others came and kagome went to find inu-yasha,  
  
she saw him-  
  
kag: faith-chan, don't-  
  
faith: let me! she saw him hugging that corpse of a kikyou and telling her he'd protect her until the end of time!  
  
sango: *gasp* kag-chan is all of that true?!  
  
kag: (bowed her head) yes... *tears start to brim in her eyes*  
  
sango: why that little bast---  
  
silence....  
  
faith: what?  
  
sango: aren't you gonna scream your head off now?  
  
faith: huh? oh, no! it's okay for women to call men what they really are, please continue.  
  
silence....  
  
sango: why that little b@$+@*d!!!!!! i'll kick his bu-  
  
kag: no! don't! please, sango.... don't...  
  
silence..... /man! i make a lot of that!/  
  
faith: do you love him? after seeing him like that?  
  
kag: no... not anymore... just... friendship.  
  
sango: i see...  
  
(giggles)  
  
sango: what? (looks at faith)  
  
faith: sorry, you just sounded so much like sesshy-kun when you said 'i see' (in a big man voice)  
  
kag: and about that whole 'sesshy-kun' thing. (smiles slily)  
  
faith: oh, um... *sweatdrops* i guess i'll have to explain huh?  
  
girls: oooh, yeah.  
  
;rustling....'  
  
faith: 'stiffens'  
  
kagome: 'gasps'  
  
sango: 'turns around slowly'  
  
miroku: eh... hihhihhihih... hello?  
  
HEEENNNNTTTTAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BANG BOOM BASH CLANG KLING PAK SLAP PLASK SPLASH!  
  
/note: hey, i'm not feeling so writerry right now, so i'm getting lazy and updating slowly. sorry for the long wait. i'll contins this  
  
story soon..../ 


	7. Vote for ur like grl!

my notes: hi all! i know i promised about another chapter. but i'm kinda conflicted here.  
  
i need your choice. coz ms. LuvBug23 says she hates kagome and i don't know if you   
  
want other pairings. so pls. vote for your favorite pairings with the girls.  
  
pairings:  
  
sess/kag  
  
sess/faith  
  
sess/akina  
  
sess/aki  
  
sess/rem  
  
sess/malia  
  
i really need your votes. so  
  
I SUMMON ALL YOU REVIEWERS OF THE WORLD! VOTE NOW OR FOREVER  
  
HOLD YOUR PEACE!  
  
ja ne! 


	8. unanswered

chapter 8: unanswered  
  
okay, i still haven't decided! don't think i have!  
  
that morning:  
  
Faith: (enters hut) sesshy-kun?  
  
*no sesshy in sight*  
  
Faith: 'phew!' A-Akina-chan?  
  
Akina: (wakes up) hai?  
  
Faith: (kneels down next to her) heya.  
  
Akina: (smiles weakly) hi.  
  
Faith: how are ya' feelin'?  
  
Akina: fine.  
  
Faith: is sesshy-kun taking care of you?  
  
Akina: hai. he went out to look for someone. he didn't tell me.  
  
Faith: oh, i see. well, would you like me to stay here? while he's out?  
  
Akina: Faith-chan?  
  
Faith: hai?  
  
Akina: i almost squashed you like a bug last time. didn't i scare you?  
  
Faith: to death.  
  
Akina: why aren't you avoiding me now? shouldn't you?  
  
Faith: i don't see a reason why, Akina-chan. and i think sesshy-kun would like you to be well.  
  
Akina: why?  
  
Faith: i'll tell you a secret, Akina-chan. everynight, sesshy-kun meets up with me. we walk around. talk some. and we've   
  
become really good friends. i got to know him a lot better, i'll tell you that. but anyway, what i'm saying is, sesshy-kun might  
  
act all neutral-like. but inside, he's a really great guy. he cares for everyone he meets. and he doesn't like to see us girls in..  
  
well in your case, sick. he tells me all about his dates. and i, for one, think he likes all of you. he wants all of you to be with  
  
him. either as friends... or more...   
  
Akina: do you think i'm one of the 'more'?  
  
Faith: maybe. would you like to be? i can ask him or bribe him to.  
  
Akina: (smiles some more) 'oh, faith-chan, you're such a childish spirit' no. i'm content now.  
  
Faith: (puts Akina's head on her lap and leans onto the wall) sesshy-kun really cares about all of you, you know that?  
  
Akina: i think he cares for you too, Faith-chan. (closes eyes)  
  
Faith: *blushes* 'no... that's not possible... i'm not one of the daters... it's not possible..."  
  
Akina: and don't think i don't see you two walking.  
  
Faith: *blushes even MORE* um... y-you do?  
  
Akina: yup. i know all about him holding your hand all the time. *smiles evilly*  
  
Faith: *blushes even MORE!* /is that possible?/um--- how are you feeling now?  
  
Akina: don't try to change the subject, Faith-chan. i can't change temperatures in just 2 minutes.  
  
Faith:can we just drop the subject?  
  
Akina: no.  
  
Faith: pretty puh-lease?  
  
Akina: (smiles some more) no.  
  
Faith: um- can't i just sing for you instead?  
  
Akina: hm... what song?  
  
Faith: um... foolish heart?  
  
Akina: okay.  
  
meanwhile:  
  
sess:(walking, turnng his head once and a while) where is she?  
  
Rem: who? (she's sitting by the river bank)  
  
sess: Faith.  
  
Rem: oh. (flatly) i don't know.  
  
sess: what is the problem?  
  
Rem: oh, um,. nothin'! whatever gave you that idea?  
  
sess: Rem, whenever someone says 'whatever gave you that idea', they're always hiding some stupid human emotion.  
  
Rem: would you just stop it with discriminating human emotions?! (stands up)  
  
silence...  
  
Rem: g-gomen. (sits back down)  
  
sess: tell me what's wrong. (sits with her)  
  
Rem: no! it's nothing!   
  
sess: i will not leave until you tell me what is bothering you.  
  
silence...  
  
Rem: it's... it's just because... sesshumaru-sama, you love Akina, don't you?!  
  
sess: who told you that?  
  
Rem: no one did! it's pretty obvious, don't you think?! you stayed with her for two days!  
  
sess: i stayed with her because she was sick.  
  
Rem:and if she wasn't! wouldn't you have?! (faces him)  
  
silence...  
  
sess: why do tears brim in your eyes?  
  
Rem: because you love Akina.  
  
sess: i like her. i do not possess enough heart to love yet.  
  
Rem: then- then what about Aki-san?!  
  
sess: the same.  
  
Rem: Malia?! ME?!  
  
sess: the similar answer to the last one i gave you.  
  
Rem: Faith-chan?!  
  
sess: (eyes widen).....  
  
silence....  
  
sess: that question is invalid.  
  
Rem: why is it invalid?!  
  
sess: (stands up) i have to leave.  
  
Rem: Sesshumaru-sama!  
  
sess: (stops)  
  
Rem: why? *sob* why can't you love me?  
  
sess: ............. becasue i do not possess enough heart to do so. to you... or to anyone else.  
  
Rem: and Faith?  
  
sess: (leaves)  
  
-------@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
votes:  
  
sess/kag:1 cool! i have a sess/kag fan reading this fic!  
  
sess/faith:12 hey! somebody voted!  
  
sess/akina:22 wow! YOU'RE FAMOUS! now i KNOW i did your chapter really well!  
  
sess/aki: 0 why? i think i made her chapter pretty well.  
  
sess/rem:1 well, atleast that's a start  
  
sess/malia:14 WOO! GO, MALIA! 


	9. Aki

chapter 9: Aki...  
  
sess: 'why?! why could i not answer her question?! ggrr!!! this is so aggravating!;' (he's walking)  
  
Aki: . sesshumaru-sama! what are you doing here?(up in a tree)  
  
sess: looking.  
  
Aki: for who?  
  
sess: Faith... or maybe Kagome...  
  
Aki: why?  
  
sess: they possess the medicine needed for Akina's cure.  
  
Akina: i see.... 'get it through your brain, Aki! he'll never love you! he said so himself!"  
  
sess:have you seen them?  
  
Akina: um... i thought i saw kagome-san going to the forest. she said she was going to get some firewood.  
  
sess: i see. arigatou.  
  
Akina: (bows head) *bangs covering her eyes* (smiles sadly) sure...nothin' to it....  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akina: what the?!  
  
sess: it's kagome. (runs to her)  
  
Akina: (runs after him) i'll help you!  
  
in a clearing:  
  
Naraku: kukuku.... your precious hanyou pet is gone now, and i'll kill you!  
  
Kagome: (she can't move 'coz naraku's tentacle is holding her foot to the gound)  
  
sess: (comes into clearing with Aki)  
  
Aki: (eyes widden) Kagome-san!  
  
Kagome: a-aki! no! you're no match for naraku!  
  
Aki: let go of her you b@$+@*d!!!!!!! (appears on his tentacle and slashes)  
  
tentacle: 'ouch!' (lets go of Kagome's leg)  
  
Aki: *in battle stance* don't you dare touch her!  
  
sess: Aki. (standin beside her) what are you doing?  
  
Aki: protecting the ones you love, what do you think?  
  
Naraku: (attacks some more tentacles at both of them)  
  
sess: (dodges) by risking one?!  
  
Aki: (slashing) just take Kagome-san to a safe place!  
  
tentacle: (about to hit her by the back)  
  
sess: (slashes tentacle) no.  
  
eyes lock....  
  
sess: you two go to a safe place. i won't let either of you die.  
  
Aki: (smiles) hai...(appears behind kagome) kagome-san, let's go!  
  
Kagome: b-but sesshumaru!  
  
Aki: i know he can take care of himself. but we can't! now let's go!   
  
Kagome: alright. (they teleport away)  
  
sess: (standnig nobely infront of the tentacled one) /yup! that's naraku/ so we meet again, naraku!  
  
naraku: my! the great taiyokai of the west protected a worthless little yokai girl and inu-yasha's wench. i think he's going soft!  
  
sess: (charges and fights him)*with extra war cry*  
  
naraku: (fights back)*with extra evil smirk*  
  
/wow! i'm really getting better with fight scenes here!/  
  
somewhere away from the fighters:  
  
Aki: (appears with kagome) are you alright, kagome-san?  
  
Kag: hai. but we can't just leave sesshumaru fighting naraku alone?  
  
Aki: where's inu-yasha?  
  
Kag: (hesitates) i-i- i don't know  
  
Aki: (narrows her eyes) i can smell it when people lie to me, Kagome-san.  
  
Kag: he- he's with... Kikyou.  
  
Aki: uh! that MORON!!!! okay, kagome-san, stay here! i'll be back.  
  
Kag: Aki! where're you going!  
  
Aki: i'm going to help sesshumaru-sama!  
  
Kag: i'll come with you!  
  
Aki: k-kagome-san, you really shouldn't. sesshumaru-sama wouldn't like that.  
  
kag: why not?  
  
Aki: he doesn't want you to get hurt.  
  
kag: and i believe he doesn't want YOU to get hurt either, but YOU'RE still going, aren't you?  
  
Aki: we- well yes... but that's-  
  
kag: that's the truth, Aki. he doesn't want you to get hurt.  
  
Aki: but i love him... i won't let him get hurt...  
  
kag: and he's my responsibility. i don't want to let him get hurt.  
  
Aki: isn't that supposed to be "i can't let him get hurt" ?  
  
kag: *blushes* w-whatever! let's just go and help him!   
  
Aki: hai...  
  
back to the fight:  
  
sess: (has gashes and cuts and other damages all over) *he doesn't have his shirt on anymore* /omg!/  
  
naraku: (reforming his tentacles) kukuku... my, my! the great lord, Sesshumaru, is loosing to this pitiful hanyou?!  
  
Aki: shut up, hanyou!!!! (runs into clearing)  
  
sess: (turns) Aki!  
  
Kag: sesshumaru!!!! (runs into clearing and stops beside her)  
  
sess:k-kagome....  
  
Kag: DUCK!!! (shoots arrow at naraku)  
  
sess: (ducks)  
  
arrow: (hit's naraku's tentacle)  
  
tentacle: (disintegrated)  
  
sess: (stares) what are you two doing here?  
  
kag: we're helping you keep your tail alive, mr.obvious!  
  
sess: (looks at Aki)Aki?  
  
Aki: gomen, sesshumaru-sama! i just couldn't let you fight alone. i want to fight with you...  
  
sess: (nods) arigatou.  
  
Aki: *blushes* (nods back)  
  
(fights start)  
  
Aki: (slashing at tentacles)  
  
sess: (poison claws are being used to slice and dice) /wow! how portable to use in the kitchen!/  
  
kag: (letting arrows fly)  
  
tentacle: (about to peirce the busy sesshumaru's back)  
  
sess: (too busy slicing and dicing to realize)  
  
kag: (sees) SESSHUMARU!!!!!!!!  
  
Aki: (turns and quickly appears behind him and pushing him away)  
  
tentacle: (peirces Aki's stomach)  
  
(slow motion) /how fun!/  
  
Aki: (blood comes out of her mouth)  
  
sess and kag: (eyes widen) NOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Aki: (falls on the floor like a lifeless body)  
  
(no more slow motion)  
  
sess: (runs to her in fear) Aki! Aki!(puts her on his lap)  
  
Aki: (more blood spills out of mouth) i'm... i'm okay... it's nothing.  
  
kag: (runs to them) no you're not! and it's not a nothing! it's a big whole in your stomach!  
  
Aki: really, kagome-san *deep breath* you worry too much...  
  
kag: how am i not supposed to worry when you're hurt?! (tears star streaming down her face)  
  
sess: *pissed like PIIIIISSSSSSSSSSEEEEEDDDD!!!!!!* kagome... hold her... (hands kagome Aki)  
  
kag: (hold onto Aki while nods)   
  
sess: *stands up and faces naraku* (war cry!!!!!! while charging at him)  
  
(let's just pretend there was a big fight. then sesshumaru beat the puppet naraku)  
  
sess: (kneels near the girls) how is she?  
  
kag: i don't know if she'll survive! for a normal person, that'd kill them.  
  
sess: (smiles tiredly) she's not normal...(collapses on kagome)  
  
kag: *blushing like crazy* 'ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!!!!!!!!!!!' uh--sesshumaru... daijovu ka?  
  
sess:...................................................................../ i think he passed out/  
  
kag: 'well... at least he's passed out' (puts arms around his torso and leans head on his shoulder) arigatou....  
  
------@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
votes:  
  
sess/kag:4 (nope, ms.Laura, noone can do that.)  
  
sess/faith:37 /i am speechless/  
  
sess/akina:22 the number stays?  
  
sess/aki:0 why? i still don't get it!  
  
sess/rem:1  
  
sess/malia:14 stays the same?  
  
ms. Yokai Yume: oh, you are such a friend!!!! thanks for voting, again!  
  
ms. Rem: no prob! it's how i make up for sucky dates.   
  
ms. Aki: did you really think i'd kill you? no way! sess likes you! 


	10. visitors

chapter 10: visitors  
  
'knock. knock'  
  
kag: hai! come in!  
  
Malia: ohaiyou, kagome. how's sesshumaru-sama?  
  
kag: oh, he's fine. he's stubborn though, but none-the-less, fine.  
  
Malia: 'phew' good.  
  
kag: (smiles) would you stop being so stubborn already?! (saying that to sess)  
  
sess: (being bandaged, back facing kag, arms crossed) i do not need the assistance of you to heal myself.  
  
kag: don't make me tell Malia, here, what happened after you beat Naraku.  
  
sess:.................................................  
  
kag: good. now stay still.(bandaging his stomach)  
  
Malia: ah, kagome, do you need help on anything?  
  
kag: oh, hai! can you put some medicine on Aki's shoulder? she has a cut there.  
  
Malia: hai. (puts medicine on Aki's shoulder)  
  
Aki: (wakes up) sesshumaru-sama?  
  
sess: (turns)  
  
kag: don't turn baka! i said stay still!  
  
Malia: he's fine, Aki. and so are you.   
  
Aki: oh... i'm still alive then...  
  
Malia: hai... you are... (smiles)  
  
Aki: so what've you been up to these past few days? i haven't seen you around.  
  
Malia: oh, i was with sango-san and that... ''pervert!"  
  
Aki: what did miroku grope you?  
  
sess: what?!  
  
kag: i said stay still!  
  
Malia: well... no. but he kept groping sango-san. i swear! he doesn't know when to quit!  
  
girls: *laugh*  
  
Aki: hai! that's true.  
  
kag: how's Akina?  
  
Malia: oh, she's still in her hut. Faith-chan comes to her once and a while to keep her company.  
  
sess: she does?  
  
kag: what did i tell you?!  
  
Malia: (raises eyebrow at him) hai... she does... she sings for her too...  
  
Aki: I don't think i've ever heard her sing before.  
  
Malia: well... Faith-chan is a little shy. and she sings just when she wants to, in guess.  
  
Rem: (walks by window, stops when she sees sess being bandaged) oh my god! what happened?!  
  
kag: (smiles) sesshumaru rescued me and protected Aki from naraku.  
  
sess: (ear twitches)  
  
Rem: oh... really? well.. where's Aki?  
  
kag: (signals behind her where Aki and Malia are) there.  
  
Rem: can i come in?  
  
Malia: sure. the hut's big enough, anyway.  
  
Rem: (sits beside Malia)   
  
Malia: (smiles)hi.  
  
Rem: (smiles back)hey.  
  
meanwhile:   
  
Faith: Akina-san!  
  
Akina: what?! is my fever getting worse?!  
  
Faith: no! you're... you're cured! your fever's gone!  
  
Akina: *brightens up* YYYYAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SESSHUMARU-SAMA!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! I WANNA TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!!  
  
Faith: come on! let's go find him.  
  
Akina: hai! (holds Faith's hand) /in a 'you're my bestfriend' kinda way, not a shoji ai!/  
  
back to hut:  
  
Akina: Sesshumaru-sama!!!!!   
  
sess: would you stop screaming?!  
  
Akina: i'm cured! i'm not sick anymore! i love you!!!!(jumps on him and hugs him tight)  
  
Malia: (she was holding a straw) ggrrrr.... (broke the straw)  
  
Rem: (she was holding cloth) grrrrr....(tore the cloth)  
  
Aki: (eyes are reddening) grrrrr.......  
  
kag: 'what's this feeling i'm feeling' /she's jealous! she just doesn't know it!/  
  
Faith: (smiling) 'why am i not happy?' /she's tryng to hide it/  
  
sess: alright, congratulations, i'm happi for you, now get off!  
  
Akina: hai!!!!  
  
kag: (walks beside Faith) /she's facing outside the hut but het head is facing Faith./  
  
Faith: (turns head) /her posture's the opposite of kag's/  
  
kag: Faith-chan... let's go...  
  
Faith: hai...   
  
sess: (hears and looks at the two strangely) 'what were they talking about?'  
  
CLIFF-HANGER!!!! if you wanna know, review some more!  
  
votes:  
  
sess/Kag:5  
  
sess/Faith:38  
  
sess/Akina:22 why'd they stop voting?  
  
sess/Aki: 1 yeay! you got one!  
  
sess/Rem: 1  
  
sess/Malia:14 still. 


	11. kiss and tears the conclussion

chapter 11:kiss and tears; the conslusion  
  
last time  
  
kag: Faith-chan... let's go...  
  
Faith: hai...   
  
sess: (hears and looks at the two strangely) 'what were they talking about?'  
  
======  
  
Faith and Kag: (walks out the door)  
  
Akina: AAAA!!!!! SESSHUMARU-SAMA, I'M SO HAPPY TO KNOW YOU LOVE ME!!!!  
  
Faith: (eyes widen)  
  
sess: i said nothing of the sort, woman!  
  
Kag: (bangs covering her eyes) Faith-chan, don't. stick to the plan.  
  
Faith: hai(shaky voice)  
  
sess: (stands to follow)  
  
Akina: (glomps him) AAAA!!!! I'M SO HAPPY YOU LOVE ME!!!!!!  
  
Malia: (once held a whole thermometer) *emphasis on once and whole*  
  
AkI: (flexing claws) gggrrrrr.....  
  
Rem: (ears are steaming) arrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!  
  
Akina: i know you love me 'coz those stupid girls   
  
Aki: STUPID?!  
  
Akina: never had you for a whole day! thay just had half or 3/4!  
  
Sess: i do not approve of your comment, Akina.  
  
Akina: okay! but i still think they're stupid. 'coz they think they can take you away from me!  
  
Malia: okay, that's it! get off of him or i'll suck your brain through a straw!   
  
Aki: (bewildered) 'i never thought she'd be the one with the shortest temper!' (sweat drops)  
  
Rem: that's right! and i'll skin you alive!!!!  
  
Aki: (pales) 'human's are scary!'  
  
Akina: beh! you're all just jealous!!!!!! beh!!!!!!  
  
Girls: okay, that's IT!!!!!!  
  
Sess: ENOUGH!  
  
girls: (pause in mid air)  
  
silence.......  
  
Sess: (leaves hut)  
  
girls: (fall back on the floor, anime' style w/ matching boink)  
  
Akina: w-where are you going, Sesshumaru-sama?! (runs after him)  
  
left girls: *silence*  
  
in the woods...  
  
Sess: (sniffing Kag's scent)  
  
Akina: s-sesshumaru-sama, where are we going?!  
  
Sess: i am going to follow Faith and Kagome. you are not comming.  
  
Akina: *suddenly embraces his torso from behind)  
  
Sess: (eyes widen)  
  
Akina: please don't. please don't go after them. i'm begging you not to follow them.  
  
Sess: Akina-  
  
Akina: no! they're gonna leave, Sesshoumaru-sama! they're gonna leave!  
  
Sess: (whole body tenses) what?!  
  
Akina: it's true! last night i overheard them talking. they're gonna seal the well! they've had enough of Sengoku Jidai!!! so please! don't follow them!  
  
Sess: that is prepostorous! Faith would not leave without assuring i, Sesshoumaru! And Kagome cannot bear to leave my baka of a brother!  
  
Akina: don't you know?! kagome doesn't love inu-yasha anymore! she's had enough of him! and Faith.....  
  
Sess: (faces her) what?  
  
Akina: Faith-chan is avoiding you.  
  
Sess: why would she?  
  
Akina: because! because she was afraid to love you.... she didn't want you to get hurt!  
  
sess: why would i?  
  
Akina: because.... she has LeuKemia! and her time is as short as a week away! that's why she went to Sengoku! she wanted to see the things that she couldn't see in our time before she goes!  
  
Sess: it...it can not be fact.  
  
Akina: it's not fact, Sesshoumaru-sama! it's the truth! there's a difference!  
  
Sess: then why should they seal the well?!  
  
Akina: because we knew you'd go after them! and the last thing they want is for you to do so!and we didn't care if we stayed in this time! we actually want to be here!!! Malia wants to be a healer here. Aki wants to meet her family. Rem wants to be a teacher. and I love you! (cries on his chest)  
  
Sess: (holds her chin to face him) Akina...  
  
Akina: (beautiful teary eyes)  
  
Sess: (kisses her full on the lips)  
  
Akina: 'i love you....'  
  
Sess: i do not love... i can only care... i threw away my heart a very long time ago. i cannot get it back.   
  
Akina: please... at least... let me be near you....  
  
Sess: (nods)  
  
Akina: Arigatou (cries/hugs him more)  
  
Sess: (hugs her back) *staring into the distance*  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Faith: (hesitating)  
  
Kag: what's the matter, Faith-chan?  
  
Faith: kag-chan.... i.... i don't think i can leave him....  
  
Kag: please, don't do this Faith-chan. it's already hard enough in your condition!  
  
Faith: but i've already fallen for him, kag-chan! haven't you?!  
  
Kag: (blushes)  
  
Faith: i know you, better than anyone thinks they do! kagome, you know better than to hide these feelings from me.  
  
Kag: Faith... how can you be sure you love him?  
  
Faith: i just do, kag-chan.   
  
Kag: we can't, faith.... you have to get back to the hospital or your life will shorten quicker than expected!  
  
Faith: (hesitates)  
  
Kag: please, Faith-chan! i don't want you to leave me and Patric just yet!  
  
Faith: why do you put Patric in this?!  
  
Kag: because i know that he loves you! by just the way he looks at you, i know!  
  
Faith: but what about you?! who will you love?  
  
KAG: (smiles) we'll find out.  
  
girls: (jump into well)  
  
Kag: (seals well with the spell) goodbye... sengoku...  
  
Faith: goodbye.... Sesshy-kun......  
  
The End  
  
O.K. i know it's the cheesiest thing you've ever read. but i had to update!  
  
and i didn't want to count all the voters 'coz... well... isn't it obvious?! there's just too many! if i count any more i think my brain's gonna melt!  
  
but anyway, Akina won the majority, Second place is Faith, Third is Kagome, and then Malia, Then Aki, then Rem.  
  
congratulations Akina!!!! bye all!!!! 


End file.
